The invention is based on a tank device. It is already known from DE 10 2013 217 927 to provide not only a tank installation unit, which is installed in a storage tank for a reducing agent serving for exhaust-gas aftertreatment and which has a heater, but also an auxiliary heater in the region of the storage tank. However, said auxiliary heater consists of a wire heater arranged in the tank interior. This is electrically contacted via an intermediate platform of the tank installation unit.
Also, DE 10 2006 046 900 describes the use of a reducing agent container, which contains two heating elements, in the context of the reduction of nitrogen oxides of an internal combustion engine.
It is known from DE 20 2006 010 615 to heat a storage tank for a liquid required in a motor vehicle, for example for exhaust-gas aftertreatment, with the cooling water of the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2008 011 464 discloses an integration of a heating layer into the wall of a storage tank for a reducing agent serving for exhaust-gas aftertreatment.
It is known from DE 10 2008 015 599 to arrange, outside a liquid tank, a heater in the form of a microwave radiation source in order to heat the liquid in the tank by means of electromagnetic radiation.
It is known from DE 10 2013 210 742 to insert a heating mat in the region of the base of a tank device for a reducing agent serving for exhaust-gas aftertreatment.